A Doctor's Visit
by PurpleIsByFarTheBestColorEver
Summary: Austin has a doctor's appt. But, he is scared. So Ally comes along. Alight Auslly and friendship! ONE SHOT


Ally's POV

I just finished handing a customer their change when a not-so-happy Austin walked into Sonic Boom.

"Hey Austin," I greeted him. He looked up at me with a small frown on his face. "What's the matter Austin?" He stared back at the ground and shuffled his feet before answering me.

"My mom is making me go to the doctor's." He mumbled quietly.

"What is so wrong about that?" I asked, obviously not seeing the problem here.

"I don't like the doctor's. They give me shots and they hurt!" He pouted. It took all my will power not to laugh at this. He was acting like a five –year-old!

"Austin, it's okay. They're not gonna hurt you." I tried to comfort him.

"You don't know that! They could be really mean and try to suck my brains out!" I laughed.

"Austin, you have been watching way too many horror movies lately." He grinned a small, sheepish smile at me. "Anyway, when is your appointment?"

"Half-an-hour." He said miserably.

"I can take my break and go with you if you'd like…" He thought over this for a little while before replying.

"Y-you'd do that? For me?"

"Of course I would Austin. You are my best friend." He looked down and nodded slowly.

"Thank you Ally! And you are my best friend to you know." I nodded and he gave me a hug. He sat there moping around the store for the next ten minutes before I finally said that it was time to go. He got a panicky look on his face and started pleading with me to not make him go.

"Ally, Ally, ALLY! Please, please, PLEASE, don't make me do this." He put on the puppy dog eyes and I almost caved. Almost.

"No Austin, stop it. You are going to the doctors and that is final." I grabbed his hand and led him out to my car. Austin sat in the passenger seat and nervously wrung his hands together. After about five minutes we pulled into the parking lot of the Doctor's Office.

I gently placed my hand on top of his and smiled at him.

"Austin, it is going to be okay. They aren't going to hurt you. I won't let them." He nodded his head silently before sliding out of the car and walking toward the doors. I quickly followed him and he opened the door for me.

"Thanks," I said blushing slightly.

"No problem," he said as he followed me in. I walked up to the lady behind the counter as Austin went over to sit down on a little kid chair and started to color a picture. I laughed at his childishness and signed him in for his appointment.

I then went over and sat on a normal chair near him. After a few minutes a nurse with straight, amber colored hair, finally came out to get him.

"Austin Moon?" she asked in a clear voice. He stopped coloring and turned to look at me I smiled at him and nodded. He stood up and walked over to me. He looked at me with pleading eyes and I grabbed his hand and walked with him into the room.

"Well, let's see here. We are in room number two," Then nurse, Amber, said as she stopped at the correct room number.

"Now, wait here while I go and get something and I'll be right back! Oh and could I see you, umm…"

"Ally," I filled in.

"Right, Ally, of course. Can I see you out in the hallway for a minute?" I stood up.

"Certainly." She walked out the door and I tried to follow but Austin pulled me back.

"You're gonna come back, right?"

"Of course Austin," he sighed in relief and I smiled at him and walked out of the room. I followed Amber down the hallway and then she stopped and turned to look at me.

"Okay so you are Austin's what? Girlfriend I am guessing?" I blushed.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. I am his best friend." She grinned at me.

"Right, anyway. He seems nervous?"

"Oh yeah, he hates the doctor. I had to drag him out of the car just to get him in here!" Amber started to laugh.

"Oh my! Well, he is due for a tetanus shot. So, is he gonna be okay?"

"I think I can get him through it." She sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness! Okay, thanks so much Ally! I'll be right in with the doctor, okay?"

"Okay," I told her and walked back into the room.

"What did she say?" Austin asked me as I walked in.

"Welllll, you are due for a shot." He paled at this. I took his face in my hands and made him look me in the eyes. "Austin Shor Moon, listen to me. You can and will do this. I'm gonna be right here with you, understand?" He nodded glumly. Just then the doctor came in with Amber.

"Ahh Austin, and Ally, I see." I smiled at Dr. Jones.

"Well now Austin how are we doing?" Dr. Jones asked him.

"Alright," he mumbled. He continued asking Austin questions for the next five minutes.

"Okay Austin, now I'm gonna need you to remove your shirt please," Austin shrugged his light grey shirt off and tossed it to me. I laughed as it landed in my lap. I tried hard not to stare at his toned chest and abs. The doctor then took Austin's blood pressure and listened to his heartbeat. They checked his height and weight, then, finally, it was time for his shot.

"Okay buddy, just sit up here and this'll go really quick. Okay?" Austin nodded his head, and looked at me desperately. He mouthed, 'HELP,' to me and I went over to stand by him. He grabbed my hand and I squeezed his reassuringly.

Amber came over and cleaned off Austin's arm and then Dr. Jones came over. He took the needle and put it to Austin's arm as Austin shut his eyes tightly and gripped my hand with all his might.

It was over within two seconds, but I still knew it stung. They placed a bright yellow Band-Aid over where the shot had taken place and patted his back. I handed him his shirt back, which he put on right away.

"Okay, well, we are all done here; you guys are free to go!" Austin and I walked back to the desk to sign him out and that he had went to his appointment. While I was doing that Austin took it upon himself to make sure he got a sticker from the basket. He finally got one that had a big music note on it and he stuck it on his shirt.

I turned back around to him and laughed.

"What?" he asked me with a confused face. I just shook my head.

"Oh, nothing Austin. Nothing at all." We walked back out to the car and this time Austin sat in the driver's seat.

"Keys Please," he said in a sing-song voice.

"Wow! Someone is a lot more happy." I said as I dug the keys out from my pocket and handed then to him. He started to drive away.

"Thanks for doing that for me Ally. It was very sweet." I smiled at him.

"Oh you're welcome Austin, anytime. Besides, it was kind-of fun," I said as I thought about him shirtless and him squeezing my hand. I blushed, thankfully Austin didn't notice.

"How was that fun? Watching them torture me?"

"No Austin of course not. And besides, they were not torturing you."

"Easy for you to say. You just sat there. You didn't have to be poked with a needle."

"Does it still hurt?" I asked him.

"Not really," I smiled at him.

"Good. I wouldn't want my little trooper hurt," I said as I ruffled his hair like a mother would her son. He blushed and shook his hair out. We drove the rest of the way to Sonic Boom and we walked in together.

"Well Als, I got to get going. But thank you," he kissed my cheek and walked out of Sonic Boom. I sighed, what am I going to do with that boy?

**I don't own Austin and Ally! I hope you guys liked that oneshot! Bye Bye**

**-Purple- **


End file.
